A Loss of Words
by MitchelMussoEqualzLUV
Summary: This story is told by these three characters writing in their private and personal journals: Miley Stewart, Lily Trescott, and Oliver Oken. This is my first fan fiction, and I would LOVE for reviews!
1. Hidden Love for a Friend

**Lily's Journal, Chapter 1**

Usually I think the idea of keeping a journal is really dorky, but this one had a bunch of skateboards on the cover, so I couldn't not buy it!

So, let me tell you a little about myself. I'm Lily Trescott, skateboarder extraordinaire. My best friends are Miley Stewart (AKA-Hannah Montana) and Oliver Oken (AKA-Smokin' Oken). It's easier to call them Miley and Oliver, since those are their real names.

I'm sure you want me to just totally skip the boring stuff like where I live, my school, my family, etc. You're probably asking the typical "Who is she crushing on?" Well, to answer that question, I really don't know. For a while I liked my best friend Oliver as more than a friend, but things have changed, since him and Miley have been acting strange around each other. I'm sure there is something going on that they aren't telling me, which really annoys me, since we are best friends. We should be able to tell each other everything, and it feels like we aren't. I know I'm not following that rule-I have a secret that no one knows. I have a crush on Jackson, Miley's brother. I don't know what I see in him, honestly. He's really strange, but at the same time, quite charming. Every time I go over to her house and Jackson is there, I totally freeze, and I can't even talk to him! Weird, right?

I should probably go, since me, Miley, and Oliver are going to the movies soon. I'll write more soon!

Sincerely, Dazed and Confused

Lily

**Miley's Journal, Chapter 2**

Don't you just love it when someone gives you a gift you don't like and you have to act like you love it? Well, that's exactly how I feel with this journal. Mah Maw gave it to me as an early birthday gift, and daddy is making me use it. He knows I am not one for journals.

Well, about a half hour ago, me, Lily, and Oliver got back from the movies. Lily and Oliver-My two best friends, and the two greatest people in the whole wide world. Lily, the tom-boy skateboarder, and Oliver, the nerdy comedian. They have always been there for me, and I don't know what I would do without them. Anyways, back to the movies. Before we went, Lily met me at my house. It was so strange-when Jackson got home, Lily was over, and she acted so weird. She just kind of stood there, and stared at him. I wonder if he noticed, or if it was just me. It seems like there is something Lily isn't telling me, which is wrong, since we are practically like sisters, and we tell each other everything. I'm feeling the same way about Oliver, too.

He's acting so much different towards me, lately. It's always the same thing. He smiles, waves frantically, and says "Hi, Miles!" Then, to play along, I wave and go "Hi, Oliver!" Then, Lily always looks at me, gives me a strange look, and rolls her eyes. I think she has the right to -it is kind of weird.

Well, I have to go-Hannah concert in an hour!

Sincerely, Undercover Superstar,

Miley

**Oliver's Journal, Chapter 3**

O.K. To start this off, the only reason I am writing in this journal is to see if I have an undiscovered talent at journal writing, I SWEAR!

I really don't know how to start this off. I've never kept a journal before. Let's see…..I'm Oliver. My best friend's names are Miley and Lily. Miley is teen singing sensation Hannah Montana. Lily is just Lily.

I got home about 15 minutes ago from a Hannah Montana concert. It was so much fun, even though all of Miley's concerts are. Just thinking about Miley makes me smile. I've had a crush on her for some time now, actually. Ever since she moved to Malibu from Tennessee, I've liked her. I just find something so irresistible about her. Maybe the fact that I used to be obsessed with Hannah Montana, or the fact that I see her so much every day, or…..I should stop now.

I just don't know if I should tell her. I mean, she is one of my best friends. If I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way, what do I do? Actually, I know-I'll go crawl into a hole and die of heartsickness. I know I have to tell her, but I just don't know when the right time will be.

Well, this journal thing isn't working out. I give up.

Sincerely, Love Monkey,

Oliver


	2. A New Song

**Lily's Journal, Chapter 2**

Well, I got home from school about an hour ago, and I have managed to complete none of my homework. That's probably because Miley called as soon as I got home. I had to go over her house immediately to listen to Hannah's new song. Her dad got it back from her producers on a CD, and he played it for the first time. It is called "If We Were a Movie." It's probably one of my favorite songs by her. Miley is so incredibly talented-I'm totally jealous. Well, I can't say that I'm not talented; skateboarding does count as a talent, I guess. I know Miley would never get on a skateboard in her life, so it does count for something.

So, now I am attempting to do some of my English homework, but the fact that I have to do a book on the first "Lord of the Rings" book isn't exactly all that intriguing. The fact that my crush on Jackson is growing and becoming more noticeable is intriguing. I don't know if I just realized today how noticeable it is, or if it actually got worse. All I know is Miley gave me a "what the heck" look at her house today, which has never happened because of my crush before.

When I went over to hear her new song, Jackson was there, too. Of course, he would be there-his little sister is Hannah Montana after all! When I got there, he was there sitting on the couch, and when I opened the door, he looked at me. As soon as he did, I froze like a water bottle in Antarctica. I stood there looking at him until Miley finally said "O.K. Time to break up the staring contest!" It was really embarrassing-she must know now. So much for being able to hide my feelings…..

I should probably go start my book report. I mean, it's due in three days, and I haven't even finished the book.

Sincerely, Drool Monkey,

Lily

**Miley's Journal, Chapter 2**

I just got off the phone with Lily-she was trying to avoid her book report. Everyone can be a little desperate sometimes when it comes to avoiding something, but she was WAY past desperate. She was practically begging! I got off the phone with her only after about a five minute conversation. My guess is that she is probably talking Oliver's ear off now. I would have stayed on longer, but I didn't feel like having conversation with her.

I KNOW she has a crush on Jackson. It was as clear as day at my house earlier. She was standing in the doorway staring at him. Now, when I say staring, I don't mean a little kid staring at a TV screen, I mean a dog staring at the boneless rib sitting on your dinner plate. She should have told me about it. Maybe if she would have I wouldn't be so disgusted right now. I seriously feel like I'm gonna be sick! I mean, my best friend has a crush on my brother. My disgusting, bad habit, brother. It makes me think of Lily as one of those girls who falls for him for no reason! Now, I probably can't invite her over anymore. The thing that is bothering me the most is….what does she see in him?

But, when my dad brought home that new Hannah song, I was so excited. I didn't have to listen to the same songs anymore! Seriously, "Best of Both Worlds" was starting to get overplayed on the radio! I can't wait for Oliver to hear it-when I called Lily to come over, he wasn't home. I think he said he had a dentist appointment. That's good for him, since he has been eating a lot of candy lately. Can you say cavities? I'll call him to come over later.

Well, I should probably start my homework. Hannah interview in two hours, and Lily isn't the only one with that book report!

Sincerely, Busy Bee,

Miley

**Oliver's Journal, Chapter 2**

Well, I thought that I wasn't going to write in this thing anymore, but it's the best way to get my feelings out without having to tell Miley or Lily. So basically, you can say that this is my anti-drug.

I just got home from Miley's house about 5 minutes ago. I didn't think I was going to be able to go over on a school night, but since my homework was done three hours ago, my mom let me go over. Miley (or should I say Hannah) had a new song on a CD and she wanted me to hear it. It was actually really nice-it was called "If We Were a Movie." It was a lot different from her other songs. It was slower, and the words were really thought out. Wait a minute….the words…. I just realized! The lyrics to her song say "If we were a movie you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with…." What if she means me? It's a long shot, but you never know. I don't know if that is what they really mean, or if that is what I want them to mean. Either way I have to find out. But how? I can't just call and say "Hey Miley! I was just wondering if I was the dream guy in your new song" or else she would know something is up. Oh well, it's the risk I'm willing to take. I can't stand it anymore! Why must this journal make me do crazy and nerve-wracking things?

I just got off the phone with Miley. All I can say is one thing-I'm an idiot. I called her up, she answered her phone, and I just blurted it out.

"Am I the guy you talk about in your new song?"

Pauses

"Um….NO! Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering….Got to go, bye!"

See? Can you describe me in any other word than an idiot? She MUST know now! It's only a matter of time before she calls me back and asks me, "Is there something you aren't telling me?" Wow-that was creepy. Hold on, my phone is ringing.

I'll give you three guesses to who that just was, and if you guess Lily, then you obviously aren't a very good journal now, are you? It was Miley (so much for the guessing). Our conversation basically went like this.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Why did you think you were the one I wrote about?"

"I don't know…I guess the fact that it said 'best friend' in the lyrics made me question it."

"Well, you should know that it isn't you, and the only person who will ever know who I wrote about in the song is Lily. I'm sorry if that concerned you."

"Ok…Thanks for clearing that up."

"You're welcome….I have to go…I have a book report to do…the fact that Frodo Baggins has a ring doesn't really interest me, but I have to read it. Bye!"

So Lily is the only one who knows……Well, not for long.

Sincerely, Your own personal Sherlock Holmes,

Oliver


	3. Truth in the Words

**Lily's Journal, Chapter 3**

Well, today was probably the weirdest day I've ever had. I know, terrible way to start a journal entry, but it's true. All day, Oliver kept giving me these looks…the kind of looks that say either "SHUT UP! What do you think you are saying?" or "Are you an idiot?" Either way, I couldn't read his mind, which was really not helpful, since he started to creep me out. Then, Miley kept avoiding Oliver, which was weird, since he is our best friend. Either they got into a fight, or Miley had a HUGE zit on her face that she didn't want Oliver to see. But that option really doesn't apply, since I didn't see one. Or, maybe it's the fact that she told him that she wrote "If We Were a Movie" based on him. I'm surprised he didn't already figure that he was the one she wrote about. It's so great how me and Miley can tell each other everything. I am the only one who knows who she wrote that song about. That's true friendship right there. Miley and Lily-friends 'till the end.

I still haven't finished that book report yet. I'm sorry this is such a short entry.

Sincerely, Procrastinating Professional,

Lily

**Miley's Journal, Chapter 3**

Oh my gosh. I think Oliver knows I wrote "If We Were a Movie" based on him. He called me yesterday, and he asked me about it, and I basically shouted "no" because I was so nervous he would find out the truth. And I was just nervous period. Lily is the only one who knows how I feel about him, and I haven't even told you, this journal, about my crush on him. It's kind of a personal thing, seeing how Oliver is my best friend, you know? I can't just tell him that I like him, and then have him not feel the same way, or it will ruin our friendship….forever. I need to get it over with. I'm just going to call him and say it….I'm too nervous! It's amazing…I can be Hannah Montana and sing to my hearts content up there on a stage, but when it comes to guys, I can't even talk to them without choking. Except for when I'm with Oliver…..

That's it…I'm done. I'm calling him right now, and telling him. I'll write more later.

Sincerely, Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen,

Miley

**Oliver's Journal, Chapter 3**

Wow. All I can say is wow.

I just had the best phone conversation in my life. I never thought it would ever happen to me. Me, Oliver Oscar Oken, heartsick lover of Miley Stewart, and here I sit, writing to you, the happiest man in the world.

I just got off the phone with Miley. Yes, THE Miley. The one that I have been going on about for the past three days. Miley Stewart. My best friend, and now, my girlfriend of exactly 3 minutes and 16….17…18…19….20…21 seconds.

I'll recap the best five minutes of my life for you.

"Oliver…." Miley's shaking voice said.

"Yep, I'm here."

"I….need to tell you something." Her voice was still shaking.

"Ok-Fire away."

"Well, remember how I told you that….I didn't write that song about you?"

"Yeah….." My heart started skipping a beat.

"Well, I lied. I wrote it about you."

Pauses, and I start dancing

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because….I've been afraid to tell you how I really feel, and I'm just going to get it over with….I've liked you for about two weeks."

After that, my heart just would not stop jump roping with itself.

"Really, Miles? I….um….feel the same way."

Pauses, and I hear her scream in the background

"Sorry….I'm just happy."

"Don't worry, I am too."

After that, it was basically me and her talking about everything. When we first started to like each other, when we first convinced ourselves out of telling each other how we feel, and everything else. Then, it basically just happened. I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend, and she automatically said yes. I couldn't hold in my excitement, and I basically screamed into her ear. Before I could say sorry, I heard her scream at the other end. I was surprised Mr. Steward didn't come into her room and see what was wrong, since it sounded like she was being killed. But, it was a cute scream, a more, "oh my gosh I can't believe this is happening to me" scream.

Now, I just don't know who is going to tell Lily first. Probably Miley, but what will she say about it?

Sincerely, Happy-Go-Lucky Boy,

Oliver


End file.
